


Crash Little Boy

by kjdaelove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdaelove/pseuds/kjdaelove
Summary: Baekhyun is a 24 years old person who still works to continue his life, at the night he went out to release his tension and its on repeat.Chanyeol, also a 24 years old person, already making name as he is coming from a rich family and didn't even hesitate to buy branded things with the help of his credit card, of course.But what happen if both of them meet by an actual accident, where Chanyeol almost run over Baekhyun who is already tipsy?He almost get a panic attack when he saw the smaller boy walking recklessly at the main road but he can get a hold of himself. But a few seconds later, a truck collised with his car from behind amd the crash sounds makes his panic attack to hit him like truck. And that's how he gets his panic attack and collapsed in his car.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	Crash Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, forgive me for the grammar mistakes since english is my second language. Secondly, yeah, you may read it right away.
> 
> Yeah, you may

Chanyeol let out a groan. He blinks his eyes a few times for a second. Unknowingly, he examines his clothes, the blanket that covering him, the smell….

How did he ended at the hospital?

Yesterday… smaller boy… road… car…

Uh? He’s just fine? What happen to the boy?

“Mister.. I’m sorry, I’m so reckless.. Please forgive me Mister Park…I’m sorry that the lorry accidentally crash with your car… I’m sorry mister…”

Chanyeol tilt his head a little to see the smaller boy’s face. He lift his left hand to caress the smaller boy cheeks when he realized that the smaller boy is crying. His cheeks are tainted with tears strain that already dried up. 

Such a waste huh? This pretty but their first encounter is this smaller boy crying. Ah no no no, an angel is crying. 

“Hey, little boy, I’m fine. I just had a panic attack when the accident happens, that’s all. Stop crying, I need to see your beautiful face without any tears on it.”

Hearing that, the smaller boy blushed. Chanyeol look at his watch that adorning his wrist. It’s already 9.30 am and what a great news, he already skipped his works today. 

He looks at the smaller boy who is fidgeting with his finger. The boy’s hair looks so shiny that he can’t prevent himself from touching and caressing it. He let out a sigh. When the realisation hits him like a truck, his eyes are already wide open. The little boy look at him with confusions. 

“Wait, little boy. Where is your parents? Don’t you have any classes today? Oh my god, how old are you? You might get scolded if you skip your school, you know? How--- who brought me to the hospital? Where is Chanchan? What happens to Chanchan? Oh my god, Chanchan is precious please tell me that Chanchan is fine!!”

Chanyeol impatiently asked the smaller boy that he didn’t even realizes that he already sitting on the bed. His heartbeat rates becomes faster than before that he gasped for air. 

“Mister!! Calm down first!! Doctor gives me advices to keep you calm down but you’re asking me questions like there is no tomorrow!! Just ask me a question then I will answer you. You don’t have to ask me with a loads of questions in such a short time. You have a panic attack mister!!” The smaller boy pushed Chanyeol to lay back on his bed then he let out a huff while folding his hand to his chest before he sit down back to his place, beside Chanyeol’s bed.

“Mister, first of all, my name is Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. You can even call me Baekhyunee. I’m already 24 so I guess I don’t have to answer all of your questions regarding the studies. Well my parents already dead a few years ago so I’m stuck with some of my secondary schoolmates. I brought you here since your car isn’t badly damaged. Oh and, who is Chanchan?”

Chanyeol’s mouth is gaping like a fish, he has so many questions to ask to this Baekhyun. But when you’re seeing an angel, you’re just going to blabber such a nonsense. And that’s how Chanyeol’s looks like right now. A mess. Maybe he keep giving praises to Baekhyun but well, who knows? 

When he gets a hold of himself, he take a deep breath then he smiles at Baekhyun. 

“Don’t call me mister, you’re in the same age as mine.” 

Seeing Baekhyun’s reaction, Chanyeol let out a chuckle. “Seriously, is that really makes you surprised?”

“Of course! You have such a nice car, you wear nice clothes, your watches…. limited edition isn’t it? You’re living your life meanwhile me, still having to live with those pun—yah! It’s hurts!”

Baekhyun rubs his forehead.

He confirmed that Chanyeol is sick but when he flick his fingers, it seems like he isn’t sick at all.

“You look like a student to me. Don’t curse in front of me. Or not…”

“Or not what?” Baekhyun angrily snarl at him.

“I will flick my fingers over your mouth. Your lips will be swollen the next day.”

When Baekhyun open his mouth to continue such an argument with the taller one, the nurse and doctor on duty already knock the door, signaling the patient that they’re going to examines and check up the patient’s condition. 

Baekhyun takes a few steps behind to let the professional do their works. After a few examination, the doctor smiles. 

“Chanyeol-ssi, you are good to go. Just make sure to take a deep breath when you had a panic attacks. Yesterday you were overwhelmed but please avoid it from happens again.”

Chanyeol nods then signifies Baekhyun to sit next to him. When the latter is comfortable in his seat, Chanyeol take his hands and put his hands over the smaller’s hand. 

“I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Well I’m 24 years old too, just like you, so please stop calling me mister. Chanyeol, Chan or even Yeollie will do. I might don’t know anything about you at all, but I feel like I’m in love with you. Can’t we get to know each other more after this?”

And Baekhyun just found out that some rich people are just some kind of straight-forward person. He smiles bashfully then he nods his head.

Its not a bad beginning. Meet each other by a real accident, not by the accidentally meet like other fairy tales. Chanyeol is so whipped for Baekhyun, who is basically a puppy. But did Chanyeol know that he is also a puppy? Nah, he doesn’t have to since he’s already pampered and spoiled Baekhyun until the latter can’t stops himself from being excited whenever Chanyeol ask him for a date.


End file.
